


PODFIC: The I, The L, and The Y

by HazelnutGlass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASL, American Sign Language, Angst, Deaf Character, Deaf Keith (Voltron), Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sign Language, length of podfic will be noted in the chapter summaries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelnutGlass/pseuds/HazelnutGlass
Summary: ILY: a single sign to say I Love You.Sometimes all it takes is learning a whole new language to find everything you never knew you needed - self-worth, a purpose, healing, a family, and love.[ This work is a podfic that is voiced by a fellow Deaf createrPlease show some love/kudos/comments to the original author of the fanfic; GhostEyeJohnson]
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostEyeJohnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeJohnson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The I, The L, and The Y](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194363) by [GhostEyeJohnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEyeJohnson/pseuds/GhostEyeJohnson). 



> Chapter 1 of this podfic is 14 minutes, 42 seconds long.

[Hazelnut-Glass](https://soundcloud.com/user-907397615) · [The I, The L, and The Y: Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-907397615/the-i-the-l-and-the-y-chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter podcast is 22 minutes and 56 seconds long.
> 
> [Original author's notes]  
> Quick explanation in case anyone was wondering what was up with my D's:
> 
> deaf = late deafened  
> Deaf = culturally Deaf, Deaf from birth
> 
> I'm a mess but at least that part is deliberate
> 
> So uh full disclosure I literally never have my shit together so bls don't think this quick-ass update is indicative of any sort of cohesive update schedule I am so sorry I'm like this
> 
> [Pod-caster's notes]  
> There is no spoken difference between "deaf" and "Deaf" with a capitalized letter D. Also sorry if my voice sounds rough but literally the entire west coast has been on fire for weeks now and recording conditions are uhhh less than desirable.

[Hazelnut-Glass](https://soundcloud.com/user-907397615) · [The I, The L, and The Y: Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-907397615/the-i-the-l-and-the-y-1)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter podcast is 26 minutes and 1 second long.
> 
> [Original author's notes]  
> Honestly, sincerely, from the bottom of my cold shriveled heart, thank you for all the love and support for this. It's way more than I ever anticipated and it means even more since this is my personal little passion project.
> 
> Thanks guys. I owe you one.
> 
> [Pod-caster's notes]  
> Sorry for taking a month to record the third chapter, I'm back to the daily grind of online university and pretty much all my free time is devoted to studying soz

[Hazelnut-Glass](https://soundcloud.com/user-907397615) · [The I, The L, and The Y: Chapter 3](https://soundcloud.com/user-907397615/the-i-the-l-and-the-y-2)


End file.
